wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Helios
Helios is a city in Usareik, the third largest in the Jarvah realm, and was founded in Brave 279. Demographics The population of Helios is quite small. Though it is the third largest town in Usareik, it is considered a back water by most outsiders. During the Red Era, and the Nokana Occupation, the population fell by 10,000. Population growth after that point was severely stunted, and didn't take off fully again until the start of the Brave 190, where bumper crops lead to a more than doubling of population by the end of the era. Geography The land around Helios is mostly cleared forest, and with the exception of one or two privately owned estates, is considered common land for livestock to graze on. The land nearer the city is generally boggier than the rest, owing to the river estuary, which frequently floods. Given the marshy nature of the area, there's very little usable building space, and so the city is extremely condensed. To the north of the city, the farmland gradually gives way to the Sator Forest, which covers a vast expanse of Northern Usareik. Still, in the closer areas of the forest, animals are grazed. As the forest goes deeper, the farmers become less and less frequent, and eventually stop. Layout Helios is no bigger than most small towns in Usareik, with the houses all being tightly packed together in a rough circular shape. However, owing to the cities relatively large population for it's size, many houses are built on top of each other, or divided amongst multiple families, each with their own section. Owning your own house is considered a luxury in Helios. The close proximity which people live in in the city, combined with the marshy area it was built in, significantly decreases population growth. The city starts at the mouth of the river Nordes, meaning Cold Water in Tai'Ora, which was named by the Nokanian invaders during the Red Era. Owing to the city's poor sewage system, the river mouth is considered the poor district of Helios. Here, the houses here are barely larger than a single room, and often shared between multiple families. The City Guard has an extremely limited presence in the area, and thus is generally considered lawless. Living conditions are extremely poor here, and disease often runs rampant. Due to it's location next to the river it is also the Factory District, and air quality is poorer here than in most places in Usareik. Further away from the river is the middle class district, consisting of few singular houses, the majority being conjoined ones. The Guard presence here is heavy, and it is regularly maintained to present the best possible view of Helios to outsiders and merchants. This is also the primary trading district, where foreign merchants come to sell their wares. The relatively low crime rate makes this a safe area in which to live, if not a pleasant one - the cost of living is high, and corruption among the Guard is high. The Governor's Manor is here, though it more resembles a bungalow than a palace. The rich of Helios primarily live outside the city, in large manor estates, heavily guarded by their own private security forces. They are considered outside the law by the City Guard, and action taken against them is primarily military, as decreed by the Jarvahian Council, or the King. Historically, The Head of State has a manor here, though it is very rarely in use except for official visits. Category:Regions, Countries Category:Cities, Towns, & Hamlets